I Went To A Party Robin
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: Beast Boy always wanted to go out and have fun. But, Robin never let him. Now Beast Boy finally does get to go out…but with dire consequences…NOT A SLASH...A BEAST BOY ROBIN FATHERLY PAIRING…LIKE ROBIN IS BEAST BOY’S DAD!
1. I Went To A Party Robin

**Title: I Went To A Party Robin**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for character death.**

**Summary: Beast Boy always wanted to go out and have fun. But, Robin never let him. Now Beast Boy finally does get to go out…but with dire consequences…NOT A SLASH...A BEAST BOY ROBIN FATHERLY PAIRING…LIKE ROBIN IS BEAST BOY'S DAD!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans. OR the poem, "I Went To A Party Mom."**

**A/N: Ok my first fic of the year SWEET!!!!! I have not forgotten about my other stories…but my grades were dropping so…Ok this poem/story is about how Robin is like a father to Beast Boy…he lets Beast Boy go to a party…and the poem is in the POV of Beast Boy…ONE SHOT!!!!! Please read and REVIEW!!!!! Oh yeah and once again this is NOT slash. Friendship…that is all!!!!!**

**I Went To A Party Robin:**

I got dressed quickly in excitement. Robin had finally said that I could go out…by himself. _This is going to be so cool! _I Thought.

I put on a pair of nice fitting jeans with rips placed on the thighs and knees, as well as a black T-shirt that showed off my newly formed muscles. After throwing on my chucks I checked myself out in my mirror. I gasped. Realizing that I had almost forgotten my necklace. Now, it wasn't just any necklace, it was one given to me by Robin last Christmas. It was so cool. A black chain that had a guitar pick attached to it. The guitar pick was teal colored and swirly. At the time I had gotten angry. I really wanted a guitar for Christmas, and I wondered why Robin had gotten me a pick when I didn't have a guitar. But, after a few seconds Robin had pulled out this amazing electric guitar…all black. I was so excited. Ever since then I never took off the necklace…except when I showered. It was my good luck charm.

I ran out of my room and down the hall as fast as my green legs could carry me. Although, I was going so fast that I had crashed straight into Robin.

"Hey Robin, thanks again for letting me go. I'll be back later!" I started to run past him before being stopped.

"Wait a second Beast Boy we have to go over some ground rules." Robin said.

"Ok first: be home by 11. Second: No getting into cars with strangers. Third: I don't want you to get hurt so please Beast Boy don't drink. After all you are driving home. Oh and fourth: have fun," the Boy Wonder finished ruffling my hair.

"Ok ok I won't misbehave. I promise," I said and I headed for the door.

I was in such a hurry I never heard Robin whisper, "I know you'll do the right thing Beast Boy."

After jumping into Cyborg's car, which I had to BEG him to let me use, I headed off towards my destination. I had been invited to a massive blowout by one of my friends. When I got there it as chaos. But, the good kinda chaos. Music was blasting. There were lots of food and lots to drink. I found my friend and walked up to him.

"Hey man thanks for the invite."

"No problem," my friend said.

"Hey Beast Boy have something to drink," he offered as he handed over a Budweiser Light.

"Uh…no thanks man. I don't drink. Plus, I have to drive home tonight," I responded.

"Oh come on. Just have a taste," my friend insisted.

"No really I am good," the issue was drooped.

However, later that night it came up again.

"Dude did you hear the infamous Beast Boy said no to some beer. How lame," I heard that all night. But, it didn't matter. I had promised that I wouldn't drink. And I didn't.

Soon it was 10:45 so I decided to head home. After saying goodbye to my friend and thanking him I got into the T-Car and started my journey home. I was about a minute away when I stopped at a stop light. Looking both ways I began to continue my journey. I could already see the tower, and that is when it happened. Pain, beyond anything I had ever felt. Loud noises. And crashes. Brakes squealing, and then I felt myself being thrown into the air only to land hard on cold cement.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_I went to a party, Robin.  
And remembered what you said.  
You told me not to drink, Robin  
so I had a sprite instead.  
_

_I felt proud of myself.  
I knew that I would.  
I felt proud that I didn't drink and drive.  
Though some friends said I should._

_Even though some made fun _

_Of me_

_And my choices they said I was week_

_But, I felt good so I had to disagree._

_I made a healthy choice.  
And your advice to me was right  
as the party finally ended.  
And the kids drove out of sight._

I got into the car.  
Sure to get home in one piece,  
I never knew what was coming, Robin  
something I expected least.

_Now I'm lying on the pavement.  
And I hear the policeman say,  
"The kid that caused this wreck was  
drunk,"  
Robin, His voice seems far away.  
_

_My own blood's all around me.  
As I try hard not to cry.  
I can hear the paramedic say,  
"This guy is going to die."_

_I'm sure the guy had no idea.  
While he was flying high,  
because he chose to drink and drive,  
now I would have to die.  
_

_So why do people do it, Robin  
knowing that it ruins lives?  
And now the pain is cutting me.  
Like a hundred stabbing knives._

_I promise I listened to you Robin,_

_Ask anyone of my friends_

_That was at that party_

_And they'll tell you I was sober till the end_

_Tell our friends not to be afraid, Robin.  
Tell them all to be brave.  
And when I go to heaven,  
put "Hero" on my grave._

_Someone should have taught him.  
That it's wrong to drink and drive.  
Maybe if his parents had.  
I'd still be alive.  
_

_My breath is getting shorter, Robin  
I'm getting really scared.  
These are my final moments.  
And I'm so unprepared._

I wish that you were here Robin.

_As I lie here and die.  
I wish that I could say I love you all, Robin_

_So I love you and good-bye._

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_I was flying. _

_High into the sky. _

_I could see my body below. _

_I watched myself die_

_I have never been so scared in my life. _

_I was flying far far away. _

_I was slowly fading with time. _

_I thought I'd never see the light of day._

_I cried to myself_

_As I thought of all you guys_

_And how I would never see you again_

_And how I never got to say my goodbyes. _

_But, then I saw you. _

_The Teen Titans coming towards me and my heart died inside. _

_Raven was screaming grief tore at her eyes. _

_Starfire turned to Robin, and he held her and cried. _

_Cyborg just stared ahead._

_Although I could see his pain. _

_You all looked so sad_

_So sad you could go insane. _

_I was so scared because I was dying. _

_But, the fear left as I saw a bright light. _

_I realized it was going to be ok._

_Because I had died doing what was right. _

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**P.S. I hope you liked it. The second chapter has the original poem. I am thinking about using this in my, "Fading Away," story. Although, I do not know yet. Please review. I really would like some reviews, and my Birthday is coming up…so yeah you all could review in the spirit of my Birthday!!!!!**


	2. I Went To A Party Mom

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ORIDINAL POEM!!!!!**

**I Went to a Party Mom**

"I went to a party, Mom"  
I went to a party,  
and remembered what you said.  
You told me not to drink, Mom  
so I had a sprite instead.

I felt proud of myself,  
the way you said I would,  
that I didn't drink and drive,  
though some friends said I should.

I made a healthy choice,  
and your advice to me was right  
as the party finally ended,  
and the kids drove out of sight.

I got into my car,  
sure to get home in one piece,  
I never knew what was coming, Mom  
something I expected least.

Now I'm lying on the pavement,  
And I hear the policeman say,  
"The kid that caused this wreck was  
drunk,"  
Mom, His voice seems far away.

My own blood's all around me,  
as I try hard not to cry.  
I can hear the paramedic say,  
"This girl is going to die."

I'm sure the guy had no idea,  
while he was flying high,  
because he chose to drink and drive,  
now I would have to die.

So why do people do it, Mom  
Knowing that it ruins lives?  
And now the pain is cutting me,  
like a hundred stabbing knives.

Tell sister not to be afraid, Mom  
tell daddy to be brave,  
and when I go to heaven,  
put "Daddy's Girl" on my grave.

Someone should have taught him,  
that its wrong to drink and drive.  
Maybe if his parents had,  
I'd still be alive.

My breath is getting shorter, Mom  
I'm getting really scared.  
These are my final moments,  
and I'm so unprepared.

I wish that you could hold me Mom,  
as I lie here and die.  
I wish that I could say I love you, Mom  
So I love you and good-bye.


End file.
